As tolerances on process conditions in semiconductor device processing environments continue to narrow, the demand for improved process monitoring systems continues to increase. Thermal uniformity within a processing system (e.g., epitaxy chamber) is one such condition. Current methods are unable to monitor temperature under the extreme conditions (e.g., high temperature) required of current processing techniques without contaminating the associated chamber. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method to allow for high temperature measurement using an instrumented wafer to monitor the conditions of a semiconductor device processing line.